


No Shame

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Drabble, Fun, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 14, Whiny Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: I rewatched S14's 'Mint Condition' recently and I wondered who had supplied Dean with the pizza and other food if he hadn’t left his room in a week.  So I decided to let Dean answer the question!





	No Shame

I hate all these stupid freakin’ apo-world assholes taking over my Bunker. Yeah, I know they’ve got nowhere else, and it’s big enough, but it’s _my_ home and they’re strangers.

Strangers who look at me like I’ve got some neon light above my head – ‘Roll on up, see Michael’s ex-vessel’. Maybe I should wear sackcloth and walk through the hallways as they ring a bell, chanting ‘shame, shame.’

Luckily, I don’t need to leave my room much. There’s one guy who’s so freakin’ pleased I’m back that he’ll do anything I ask.

“Caaaas,” I honest-to-Chuck whine, “I _need_ pizza…and pie.”


End file.
